


Drabbles from Tumblr Prompts

by Pride_And_Prejudice_In_Space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Warning only applies to Chapter 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_And_Prejudice_In_Space/pseuds/Pride_And_Prejudice_In_Space
Summary: So this is just going to be my collection of drabbles from various prompts people have suggested to me on tumblr. Most of them are pretty short, so it didn't really seem worth it to give them each their own like story or whatever.Chapter 8 is so far the only one the warning applies to. The rest are safe.





	1. Just for Tonight (Reylo)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For the starters 6, j, "just for tonight" or "I didn't think you'd be so responsive."
> 
> 6: “I can’t stop thinking about you”
> 
> j: “Please don’t leave me”
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/172085432315/for-the-starters-6-j-just-for-tonight-or-i

“Just for tonight.” She orders, allowing him into her bed after his nightmares were strong enough to open their bond after she closed it.

“Just for tonight.” She relents as she allows him to hold her close.

“Just for tonight.” She promises as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear and begs for them to just pretend that they weren’t on opposite sides of a war just for a little while.

“Just for tonight.” She announces, kissing him through their bond.

“Just for tonight.” She gasps as they take off each other’s clothes.

* * *

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He admits to the back of her head.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He says, pulling her back against his chest.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He breathes against her ear.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He murmurs into her mind because his lips are otherwise occupied.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He groans against her collarbone.

* * *

They were uncertain at first, not sure of what to do but knowing that they needed to do it. They needed to do it or face living with the consequences of never knowing.

It was slow, sensual even if not for all of their skittish fumbling. But no matter how inexperienced they were, it did what they needed it to do: chase off their demons if only for a little while. They spoke little, only to ask if what they were doing was okay, but their bond was crying out with every touch and sensation. No words of love and devotion were passed for fear of saying something that they would both regret later, no matter how tempting it was in the throes of ecstasy.

What mattered most was that they were together, if only for a little while, with no war or death around them.

“I’ve always liked your hair.” She admits, toying with the ends of it afterward.

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” Ben chuckles against her breast.

“To be fair it is the first thing I took notice of when you removed that helmet.” Rey freezes, uncertain of the reaction bringing that day up will bring out of him.

“Really?” He props his chin on her chest to look her in the eye, a dark eyebrow raised.

“I was amazed at how well kept it was considering the fact that it was in that helmet all the time.” She pushes strands of hair out from his pale face. “It looked so fluffy and soft. It is soft, though not as fluffy anymore.”

“Did you prefer it fluffy?” She almost wants to laugh, hearing the Supreme Leader of the First Order say the word “fluffy” was not something that she expected to ever happen. Then again, this is the most absurdly casual conversation she could be having with him, but it’s nice. They get to act like two lovers instead of enemies.

“I don’t know, I like your hair regardless.”

“Good to know.” He begins shifting off of her, and she desperately grabs his arm.

“Please don’t leave me.” She hates how her voice sounds like she’s begging, maybe she is.

“I wasn’t, I just wanted to get into a more comfortable position before we fell asleep.” He shifts onto the side of her narrow bed, and they readjust until they’re comfortable. “Goodnight, Rey.”

“Goodnight, Ben.” She kisses him one last time before her eyes shut.

* * *

He’s gone by the time she wakes up; their bond having closed at some point as she slept.

“Just for last night.”


	2. You're Trembling (Reylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night during Ben and Rey's honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh! 24 in Reylo please!
> 
> 24\. “You’re trembling.”
> 
> Original found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/172366450510/oh-24-in-reylo-please

“Rey?” A sleepy voice grumbles behind her.

“Go back to bed, Ben.” Rey dismisses her new husband and continues to stare up at the sky.

“You know that’s not how it works. You’re projecting enough to wake me. Why are you up? Not having second thoughts are you?”

“No, of course not. I just couldn’t sleep.” She shrugs as Ben sits next to her on the terrace.

“Looking at anything in particular?” His dark eyes raise to the sea of stars. The inky black sky laced with small pricks of light isn’t anything she hasn’t seen a million times before.

“Not really.”

“Liar.” Rey inwardly curses their Bond.

“You see that slightly orange spot? The one next to that very large star?” He nods. “That’s Jakku.”

“Rey.” He sighs.

“I’m not thinking about  _them_ ,” Rey promises. She came to terms with what her “parents” did a long time ago. “I’m just…thinking about how much has changed in such little time. I’ve gone from being an orphan scavenger on Jakku to the last Jedi to a leader of the Gray Force users in barely one-quarter of my life. If I never came across BB-8, I would still just be a scavenger on Jakku waiting for a family that would never come or dead.”

“But you’re not.” He turns to his wife, attempting to look her in the eye even though hers are set on that junk hole of a planet. “You’re here, alive, and with me.”

“That I am.” She smiles though still doesn’t turn to look at him. “And there’s nowhere else I would rather be.”

“You’re trembling.” He notes. “It’s cold, we should go back inside.”

“Which planet were you raised on?” Rey ignores his prompting, choosing instead to continue staring at the sky.

“Chandrila. I don’t think I can locate it from here.”

“We should go someday.” Rey muses.

“We’ll go, but right now you should get inside before you catch a cold.” Ben attempts to get her to her feet. “The last thing we need on our Honeymoon is one of us getting sick.”

“But you’re here to keep me warm.” She argues.

“If we’re going to do this, I’ll go grab a blanket.” Ben walks back into their bedroom, grabbing the large throw from their bed and the datapad while he’s at it.

“I had the planets in Jakku’s sky memorized. I could point out every planet in under a minute. It’s so strange seeing a different sky.”

“It’s the same sky,” Ben wraps the blanket around her before sitting down again, “you’re just looking at it from a different point of view. You’re usually pretty good at that.”

That makes Rey finally turn to him, Ben Solo may be redeemed, but his sense of humor is very hard to come by. “That I am.”

They stay like that for a long time, just pointing out different stars and planets, eventually turning to the datapad for help figuring which bright spot in the sky is which planet. It’s well into the morning before Rey falls asleep on her husband’s shoulder, and he carries her back inside, placing her on their bed. “Goodnight, my stubborn wife.”


	3. Just Trust Me (Reylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a surprise for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 7. “Just trust me.”
> 
> Original found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/172394453630/prompt-requested-by-dianamight-and-taken-from

“This is going to sound weird, but I need you to put this on.” Ben hands Rey a long strip of fabric.

“Why?”

“Because I’ve got a surprise, and you can’t see it until we’re there.” They’re just outside the atmosphere of this mystery planet Ben is taking her to.

“You do remember that I can know what’s around me without actually seeing it?”

“Just trust me.” Ben pleads, holding the fabric again. “I promise it will be worth it.”

“Fine.” Rey consents and ties the fabric over her eyes. Ben lands them wherever it is that they’re going.

“Um…this will probably be easier if I carry you. You’re less likely to trip on something.”

“Okay.” Ben helps her stand before gracefully sweeping her up into his arms.

“I promise this will be worth it.” Around a minute later Ben enters a clearing, still holding Rey. “You can take it off now.”

“Are you going to put me down first?” Rey raises an eyebrow though he can’t see it through the blindfold.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.” He replies simply.

“Fine.” She reaches up to remove the fabric scrap from her eyes. A gasp escapes her as she looks at the house.

It’s small by Ben’s standards, but to Rey it’s a mansion. It’s built of white stone with some flowering vine crawling up the walls. One of the walls overlooks a crystal blue lake. The clearing surrounding it is large and green and full of life.

“You like it?”

“I don’t believe it.”

“Believe it, it’s ours. We’re going to have to do something about making it more accessible. The last owners had a boat.” Ben continues to walk towards the house, carrying his love over the threshold before placing her on her feet.

“How did you do this without me knowing?”

“Old connections, people owing my family favors.”

“Maz?”

“Maz.” Ben nods.

Rey smiles at the cozy home. “I’ve never lived in an actual house before.”

“It’s not too different from what you’re used to, just more private, and you have to cook for yourself.” Ben shrugs. “So, you like it?”

“I love it.”

“I told you to trust me.”


	4. Visions (Reylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reylo have a shared vision during their first kiss. It can be as angsty or smutty or fluffy as you like. I love your drabbles!
> 
> Original found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/173138513965/reylo-have-a-shared-vision-during-their-first

“Ben? Why aren’t you at the party?”

“I didn’t really feel comfortable. They may be indebted to me, but they don’t like me very much.” He doesn’t turn to her, still looking out over the vast, reflective lake. “They don’t want me here.”

“I do.” She steps closer to him. “I want you here.”

“That’s the only reason I’ve stayed. If it weren’t for you, I would have left already.” Ben finally turns to look at her, dark eyes flitting over her, continuing to check for any injuries even though the fighting is long over. “If it weren’t for you they would have executed me.”

“If it weren’t for you we would all be dead, no one can deny that.” She steps closer to him, unsure of how to initiate contact. “Come back with me. We can celebrate together.”

“I’m not a hero, Rey. I don’t deserve a celebration or a happy ending, and I most certainly do not deserve you.”

“Yes, you do.” She steps even closer so barely any distance separates them. Their eye contact doesn’t break, but his breathing gets slightly heavier at her proximity. “Ben.”

“Rey.” Their minds are set as one as they meet in the space between, him leaning down, her raising slightly on her toes. Lips meet for the first time and both of them are rushed into a vision.

_“Again! Do it again, Dada!” Leia Rose laughs as her father makes her toy starships fly around her. The toy x-wings and tie fighters dip and loop and dance through the air. “Will you teach me how to do that?”_

_“One day, Starlight, when you’re older if you still want me to.”_

_“Okay.” She snuggles closer into his chest, watching the show of ships in front of her._

_“It’s time for bed, little pilot,” Rey announces, entering the playroom._

_“But I don’t wanna go to bed.” The four-year-old whines._

_“You have to, Aunt Rose and Uncle Finn are coming tomorrow. You want to have enough energy to play with them, don’t you?”_

_“Yes.” She replies reluctantly._

_“Well, the sooner you get to bed, the sooner tomorrow will be here,” Ben says, standing up and carrying his daughter to her room, his wife trailing behind._

_“Can you tell me a story?”_

_“Don’t we always?” Rey asks. They settle their little girl into bed with her favorite pajamas and her stuffed Ewok toy. “What story do you want to hear?”_

_“The one about the Naboo Queen and the Jedi.” They haven’t told her her relation to the Naboo Queen and the Jedi yet, they will, but there are things that four-year-olds need to worry about other than her family’s history. They’ll tell her when she’s older and can understand, Ben knows how it feels for your family to lie to you about your heritage only for you to find out through horrible means._

_“It’s been a while since you’ve asked for that one,” Ben notes. They tell her the story of her great-grandparents, ending on a happier note than the real one. Though she is asleep before they make it to the end. They each press a kiss to her forehead before exiting the room. As the door slides shut behind them, Ben sweeps his wife up into his arms. She squeaks only to be silenced by his lips covering hers._

The real-world rushes back around them, and they break the kiss. They pant and stare wide-eyed at each other, both uncertain of if the other saw the same thing they did. Minds reach out, asking silent questions before lips meet again, certain and confident this time. The rest of the world-of the universe fades away once again, but not into another vision this time. No, the rest of the world fades until they’re the only two left, and the only thing that matters is the future they will share.


	5. The True Bride (Reylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Reylo retelling of the Brothers Grimm tale "The True Bride".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have a suggested prompt that you may choose from: A Reylo fairy tale crossover, but a fairy tale you haven't written / haven't seen / something unusual / local to your culture.
> 
> Original found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/173166708930/i-have-a-suggested-prompt-that-you-may-choose

She’s been here for longer than she can remember. Her family left her here when she was small. Left in the care (if you can call it that) of Unkar Plutt. She’s worked hard to earn portions, but Plutt has never been satisfied and views her more as a leech than anything else.

One day he dropped twelve bags of scavenged pieces, telling her that she had to clean it all by nightfall or she would receive no portions for a month at least. While Rey was not a quitter, she was a realist. There was no way she would be able to clean all twelve bags of metal to Plutt’s desired level before sunset.

He wanted her to starve.

The realization struck her to the core. She was going to starve to death. She had worked all of her life just to stay alive, and now her only means of doing so was going to kill her.

“Why?” She cried out. “What have I done to deserve this?”

“What ails you, child?” Rey snaps her head around to look at an old woman she’s never met before.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Maz Kanata. I want to help you, Rey, you just have to tell me what the problem is.” The woman’s glasses take up over half of her face.

“How do you know my name?”

“I know a great many things.” She takes a seat on the ground Next to Rey. “What ails you?”

“I have to clean these twelve bags before nightfall otherwise Plutt won’t give me portions for a month.”

“Oh dear, that is troubling. How about I help you?”

“No, he’ll know. He’ll know if I got help and starve me for it.” Rey protests, but Maz simply places a hand on her shoulder. Rey falls asleep within seconds.

When she wakes Unkar Plutt is standing over her, completely dumbfounded. “How?”

“Hm?” Rey raises her head to see the twelve bags of metal shining as if they were brand new. “Oh, I cleaned them.”

“And now you sleep when you could’ve been doing something else useful.” Plutt spits at her before leaving.

The next morning Plutt takes her to a lake and hands her a spoon filled with holes. His demand is that she completely empties the pond before dark or she would receive no portions for a month at least. Rey quickly abandoned the spoon, cupping the water in her hands and tossing it out despite the fact that she knew it was impossible.

“Rest, child. I will do this task.” Rey turns to see Maz once again.

“How did you do it? Yesterday? How did you clean all of that scavenge?”

“There are things you cannot understand, now go rest.” Rey did as she said and when she woke the lake was empty and Maz was nowhere in sight. Plutt was even more baffled than he had been the day before upon finding the empty lake and the next day he took Rey out to a field and ordered that she built him a castle by nightfall. When Rey protested that it was impossible, Plutt stated that if she could empty a lake with a spoon full of holes in a day, that building a castle should be easy.

Once again Rey attempted the task, trying to move the heavy stones left for her, but to no avail. Not one would move no matter how hard she tried. “Go and rest in the shade, my child. I will build this castle. Though I do regret that you will not be able to live in it yourself.”

Rey did as she was told, trusting in Maz more than she has trusted anyone before. When she awoke the castle was built, tapestries were hung, silk sheets covered the feather beds, not a thing was missing. When Plutt arrived he surveyed the place, convinced thoroughly that he had some sort of witch working for him. When he went to inspect the cellar, the large wooden door fell on him and killed him instantly. When she opens the door, his body is nowhere in sight.

The castle belongs to her now. Rey thanks Maz, wherever she is before going to explore the castle. The closets are filled with fine clothes, chests are filled with gold and jewels, a meal is cooking itself in the kitchen. While Rey has no taste for some of the finer things in the castle, the dresses seem rather inefficient though they are beautiful, she’s never experienced such grandeur. This castle was worthy of an emperor and yet a scavenger resided in it.

It was not long before knowledge of her and her castle spread across the land, many noblemen came to attempt to woo her which she largely ignored, many others came seeking work which she gladly gave. Then one day the prince of a nearby kingdom came to visit her. He was tall, dark-haired, and exceedingly handsome. He did not come to seek the maid’s heart, merely his uncle who had become Rey’s tutor in the past months.

When he arrived, he walked to the gardens, well aware of his uncle’s love of the outdoors and not wanting to disturb the lady of the house if it was not necessary. Her loathing of the noblemen calling on her was well-known, and Ben would prefer to not be mistaken for a suitor. The gardens were empty save for a young woman with her back turned towards him. “Miss?”

The young woman spun around knife in hand, and struck at him, grazing his cheek with the blade. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Kriff.” Ben backs up, placing his gloved hand over his stinging cheek. “Is this how you greet everyone?”

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” She repeats, still pointing the knife she had been using on the plants at him.

“I’m looking for my uncle, Luke Skywalker.” The color drains from the young woman’s face as she connects the dots.

“Prince Benjamin Solo of Chandrilla.” Her eyes are wide, and her fear is very real. She just cut the crown prince of a neighboring kingdom.

“Yes.” He spits, though some part of him doesn’t blame the girl. He was technically trespassing and did sneak up on her. “Who are you?”

“Rey of Jakku, Lady of this castle.” Now it’s time for his eyes to widen.

“Lady of this castle on her knees working in the garden?”

“I love plants, I always have.” She wipes her hands on her pants after replacing the knife in the basket next to her. “Come, we’ll clean your face, and one of my workers will fetch your uncle.”

He follows her into her castle, and even he is impressed with the building. Rey personally cleans and tends to his wound before his uncle appears. He gets onto the younger man about sneaking around, and once it’s clear that his wound will not need stitches and has stopped bleeding (though it will likely scar), Luke laughs at his nephew.

Ben stays for a while, befriending and eventually falling for the lovely Rey. One morning, as they sit under the large tree where they met, Ben asks her to marry him. She agrees, and he tells her that he must return home to receive his mother’s permission to marry her, but he will be back by sunset.

She lightly kisses his cheek, on the scar that she gave him. “Stay true to me, do not let anyone else kiss your cheek.”

“I won’t. I’ll be back by sunset.”

But he was not, nor was he back the next day or the day after that. Something terrible must have happened to him, Rey decides. She gathers her three most beautiful gowns one adorned with bright stars, one with silver moons, and the last with golden suns, as well as a bag full of jewels and gold. She left in the night so that none of her workers would stop her. She provided a note for them, telling them where she had gone and her plan on saving her bridegroom.

She couldn’t find him, it was as if he had disappeared from the face of the Earth. Rey could not handle her grief, could not bring herself to return to the castle where they had fallen in love or face his uncle again. She became a sheepherder, working for a kind man who owns a farm. Her dresses and jewels hidden away stayed safe for years. Her only friend was the herding dog that she had been provided when he was still a puppy. She raised and loved him, and she named him BB. Each day, while the sheep were grazing, Rey would sing to BB and stroke his ears.

“Little dog, little dog, lay by my side.

And do not forget thy shepherd-maid.

As the Prince forgot his betrothed bride.

Who waited for him beneath our tree’s shade.”

The news eventually came of King Snoke’s daughter being wed to a prince named Kylo Ren. The entire country was excited, but then her town learned that the princess’s betrothed would be passing through there on his way to the castle. The people lined the streets and tossed out flowers for the prince to ride over. Whispers came down the line of how handsome he was, though he was still too far off for Rey to see his face.

When she did see his face, she almost fainted. For there he was, her betrothed now on his way to marry another. He nodded to his new subjects though his face remained sullen, not the smile she loved and remembers so fondly. Then his eyes land on her, and he halts the parade for just a moment and stares at her as if trying to remember. But then he continues on as if nothing had happened.

“He no longer knows me.” After the parade, the mayor of the village announces that King Snoke is holding a festival to celebrate his daughter’s marriage and that the entire country is invited to attend. This was her chance, everyone knew King Snoke has magic, perhaps he has put Ben under some sort of spell to make him forget her. That had to be it, but perhaps she could break the spell. She brought out her fine gowns and wore the one with bright stars. She released her hair from the three knots she usually wore it in and went to the ball.

The moment “Kylo Ren” saw her he completely forgot about his false bride, though he did not recognize his true one yet. They danced together all night long, but she ran off before the sun rose and changed back into her shepherd’s clothes. The next night she wore her dress of silver moons, and once again Ben forgot about his other bride.

On the third night, when she wore her dress of golden suns, he was already waiting for her when she arrived. “Who are you? I feel like I’ve known you forever though it has only been a few days.”

“Do you not remember what I did when you left me?” She rises on her toes and places a kiss on his still-present scar. At that moment he felt everything rushing back to him, how Snoke’s men had intercepted him on the road, Snoke’s placing the spell over him, but most importantly he remembers his love.

“We have to go, now, before he realizes.” Ben and Rey rush from the castle, stopping only to retrieve BB and a horse from the stable. They traveled all night to the magic castle to find all of her workers still there and that Maz and the king and queen of Chandrilla had arrived in their absence.

“It does appear to me that you did get to live in this castle yourself, my child.”

“Maz, thank you.” Rey cries, throwing her arms around the old woman. “For everything.”

Ben and Rey were married that night under the tree where they met. His uncle officiated as he was a holy man, and the workers, Maz, and Ben’s parents were witnesses to the union.


	6. I Swear It (Reylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has news for her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you possibly write Ben kneeling with his saber before Rey? Not as a marriage proposal, but something sweet. I would kill for it, tbh
> 
> Original found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/173199391395/prompt-request-by-mikazukiokami-prompt-can-you

They hadn’t been trying exactly. Sure, there had been a mostly unspoken decision between the two of them that they were in a place where _it_  could happen and there wouldn’t be any problems. There had been an even earlier decision that they both wanted  _it_ to happen at some point.

Apparently, some point is now.

“Ben?”

“Yes?”  He sticks his head into the bedroom where she is. “Something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong.” She smiles standing up from the bed and walking towards him. “Something wonderful has happened.”

He walks fully into the room now, and she takes his hands in hers. “What’s happened?”

“Can’t you sense it? Ben, I’m pregnant.” His face goes lax, and he sinks into a kneeling position in front of her. He gently tugs her shirt up and off of her still flat stomach before resting his hands on it. “I’m barely pregnant, you’re not going to see anything.”

“Shh, I don’t care.” He gently rubs his thumbs against the skin above her womb. They stay like that for a while, just with him staring in awe of the small flicker of life within her. Slowly, his right hand leaves her stomach and moves to unclip his now white-bladed saber from his belt. His left hand moves to completely cover where her womb is, and he raises his unlit saber. “I made an oath to your mother years ago. Now, I’m going to make this oath to you. As long as the sun still rises on one planet or another, as long as I draw breath, as long as I am a being of the Force, I will protect you, love you, take care of you in whatever way required. You will want for nothing, and you will never be alone.”

He replaces the saber on his belt and presses his lips to her stomach.

“The baby doesn’t have ears yet.” Rey reminds him, gently combing her fingers through his hair.

“Do you want me to say it again when they do?”

“You can if you want.” She brushes her fingers along his cheek. “You know, you might have to do something about your hair. Babies grab onto things.”

“Absolutely not.” He rises to full height before wrapping her up in his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She pulls his face towards hers and kisses him. “We’re having a baby.”

“We’re having a baby.” He repeats, once again resting a hand on her belly.

For that moment they were in perfect serenity, perfect happiness, and all was right in the galaxy.


	7. Regret (Reylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren goes on trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: "Do you regret it?"

“Do you regret it?”

Out of all the questions that could have been asked, that was the one he expected the least.

“Well?” The pilot-no general asks.

“You’re going to have to be more specific. I’ve done a lot of things.”

“Everything.” Well, that certainly did not help narrow anything down for the defendant. “Do you regret anything at all?”

“I regret everything. I regret practically every decision I have ever made save one.”

“And what decision is that?” One of the “jurors” that Kyl-Ben Solo doesn’t recognize asks.

“Her.”

“Who is her?” The general acting as judge asks, leaning forward.

“You know damn well who-”

“Say it, Ren, it’s needed for the record.” Dameron sighs, rubbing his temple.

Ben Solo sits back in his seat, staring intently at the Resistance members he saved before him, all of whom want his head on a plate. Another decision they were making him regret. He saved all of their asses, and this is how he’s repaid. A trial. A trial to determine whether or not their lives and all of the destruction he caused to the First Order outweigh his sins. He’d done it for her, of course, he had done it for her. There was no other reason for him to risk his life the way he did to save them. Even if he had never considered them enemies, if he had just been indifferent there would have been no other reason for him to have done what he did.

“Rey of Jakku.” Several people gasp. “She is the only decision I do not regret at all.”

“And what is your relationship with her?” This has to be the least organized trial in existence. It seems that anyone can ask a question.

“Complicated.”

“Enlighten us.”

“The Force bound us together, we are equals and opposites, as one of us grows stronger, the other one does as well. Together we bring balance between the light and the dark. Together we balance the Force.” It’s silent after that, none of these people know anything about the Force.

“Do you love her?” A short girl with black hair pulled back in a ponytail hesitantly asks. Her voice is small, and she tries to shrink back behind the ex-stormtrooper after the words leave her lips.

“More than anything.” 

All Hell breaks loose after that, eventually, Dameron gets everyone to calm down, but it takes a while. “Monsters can’t feel love, Ren.”

“Then perhaps I am not the monster you believe me to be.”

“One last question, does she love you?” Dameron sits back in his seat, dreading the answer.

“I don’t know. I hope she does because otherwise, I am going to die for nothing. Or perhaps it would be better if she did not, she’s gone through enough pain, she should not have to lose another loved one, and I see no purpose in my living if I am alone.”

“Well, perhaps you will not die, that decision has yet to be made. Guards, escort the prisoner back to his cell while we deliberate.” Ben stares ahead as the guards attempt to drag him out of the room. However, he is not one to be dragged anywhere. He walks tall, proud, attempting to not look as broken as he feels. He hasn’t seen her since he was arrested. They’ve kept him in cuffs that cut him off from the Force, so he can’t even sense her. He doesn’t know if she came to his trial, doesn’t know if she heard his love confession. Surely if she didn’t someone will tell her.

Several people heckle him as he walks down the aisle between the rows of benches. The room is overflowing, suffocating.

Then he sees it, a gray cloak and brown hair. She stands by the door, half hidden in shadow. No one else seems to see her. Perhaps he’s finally gone mad. But he sees her, watching him get escorted out of the room where they will inevitably decide to kill him. As he nears her he can somewhat see her face, not entirely, but he swears that he sees a tear running down her cheek.


	8. Don't (Reylo) (Archive Warning Applies Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grim ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t die on me–Please.”! I neeeeeeeeed the angst (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> Original found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/174391135055/15-i-neeeeeeeeed-the-angst-%E0%B2%A5%E0%B2%A5

The battle is won.

Both stormtroopers and Resistance members alike lay dead or dying on the field.

Amongst the dead is General Armitage Hux with a cauterized lightsaber wound right through his chest. Somehow, he is even paler in death than he was in life.

Rey doesn’t pay any of them any mind as she stumbles towards the bleeding out former Supreme Leader. Finn and several other Resistance members call out to her, begging her to not go out there, but she doesn’t listen. His Force signature is fading, and she has to save him. He promised that he would come back.

_“I’ll come back for you.” He said. “I’ll come back, sweetheart, I promise.”_

He promised.

Then he had kissed her.

It was short and fierce and tasted like regret. Regret that they weren’t going to be able to do it again.

He lied.

He knew that he probably wasn’t going to make it out of this insane idea alive, but there was no other option, and he couldn’t let her come with him and die as well. She deserves to live, to be happy, to explore the galaxy with someone she loves, to not be burdened by a bond to a  _monster_.

“Don’t die on me – Please.” Rey cries, holding to his dying being. His head rests in the crook of her elbow, torso draped along her lap. “Ben…please.”

“Rey.” He murmurs, lips tilting slightly at the edges, almost a smile, but like he’s too tired to fully form it. She’s so beautiful. Her hair has grown, hanging around them like a curtain as she leans closer to him. She looks like an angel, and Ben is sure that he has never seen anyone so beautiful.

“You’re going to be alright.” She starts babbling about how a medic will come and help him, that he was going to live, that he was going to be alright. They both know that she’s lying now. “You’re going to be alright, you just have to hold on a little longer.”

“I’m sorry, Rey.” He murmurs, speaking above a whisper hurts him. “I’m so sorry for all of it.”

“It’s alright, it’s alright, you’ll be alright.”

“No, it’s not. It’s not alright. It was never right.” It’s getting harder and harder for him to speak, but there is something that he has to tell her.

“Ben-”

“Let me speak, please.” She silently nods, hand still pressing firmly against his wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. “I regret all of it. I regret every decision that I have made in my adult life except for one.” He takes another breath and groans when the pain becomes too much. “There isn’t a single thing that I don’t regret except you.” He reaches up to her face and wipes a few tears away before letting his hand drop. “And I thank the Force for the time it has allowed me to be with you because I do not deserve it.”

“Yes, you do.” She cries, tears streaming heavily down her cheeks now. “And you’ll have more time, I promise. We’ll have all the time in the galaxy.”

“I’ve already had more time than I should.” It’s almost over, the pain is almost over. “Be happy, Rey, please. Let the past die. Don’t dwell on me, don’t-don’t regret me. I have to die for my past; I’ve hurt-killed too many to deserve a future. Once I’m gone you can become who you were meant to be, the most incredible Jedi to ever exist. Let me die. Don’t let your life be drug back because of the monster who loved you.”

“You…”

“Yes, I do. I always have, and I always will.” His lips form the ghost of a smile, he never thought that he would be admitting that to anyone. “Be happy no matter what happens to me, my love, my light.”

Then he falls silent, his eyes close, his mouth parts, and he becomes heavier in Rey’s arms. “No, no, no, Ben. Ben! Ben! Ben, you have to wake up! Ben!”

* * *

“Rey?”

“Leave me. I have to do this alone.” Finn and Rose stay behind her, unwilling to leave. “He didn’t let me say goodbye when he was breathing, I have to say goodbye now.”

They do as she says, heads hung low and still worried about what she may do. Once their footsteps can no longer be heard, Rey pushes the door open to where his body and pyre are. Funerals are being held all around the base for the various fallen Resistance members. Each one of them will have dozens of people in attendance, but this one will only have one.

The Resistance felt indebted enough to him to allow him a proper funeral. He saved all of them, the least they could do was give him something better than a burial in a mass grave or…worse. Worse was what would have happened had he not sacrificed himself for them-for her.

“You’re a complete idiot, Ben Solo. You know that?” Rey asks the body once the door closes behind her. It’s a small clearing on their base. It’s private. “A complete and utter idiot.”

They could have been happy, together. They could have been together…

He looks peaceful. His hands rest on his stomach, above his wound, hiding it from her sight. His face is more relaxed than it ever was in life. His scar…her scar…

His lightsaber is clipped to her belt, but she isn’t willing to give it up. It’s the only thing she’s going to have of him after this. Well, that and a holo that they found amongst Leia’s things of Ben, Leia, and Han when Ben was around six years old.

“I have something for you. I found them on the Falcon, Leia told me once that you played with them when you were a kid.” Rey’s shaky hand moves to her pocket, pulling out the gold dice held together by a chain. “Chewie’s sorry that he’s not here. He’s still in the medical ward, and they wouldn’t let him leave.”

She places the dice in his hands, trying not to touch the burnt fabric of his tunic or skin. She can’t help herself and gently cups his cheek in her hand, tears spilling over her eyes and down her cheeks. His skin is cold. As if she could somehow convince herself that he was just sleeping, this just served as another reminder of his death.

“You didn’t let me say goodbye.” She states as if he could hear her. “So, I have to say it now. You were a good man, Ben Solo, no matter what you believed. You are the best man that I’ve ever known and ever will. You saved me, saved us all. I lo-”

“Don’t.” Rey spins on her heel at the voice-that voice.

“Ben?”

“Don’t say it.” His glowing blue form walks towards her, wearing loose-fitting gray robes instead of his black uniform and scar still adorning his face. “Whatever you do, don’t say it.”

“Why not? It’s true.”

“Because if you say it, it becomes real. If you say it, it becomes harder for you to move on.” She wants to touch him, to see if there’s anything there. But she’s afraid of what’s probably the truth-that he’s nothing more than a vision. “And I want you to move on.”

“How am I supposed to? When you…passed…the bond didn’t go away, you just took a piece of me with you. A piece of me is missing.”

“You have your friends, you’re young. You’re young and perfect, you’ll be fine. You’ll find someone to be happy with.”

“Ben-”

“Don’t, please.” They stand in silence, both uncertain as to what to do.

“I like the gray.”

“So, do I.” He smiles and looks at his clothing. “I guess in the end that’s what I was. Not light, not dark, somewhere in between.”

“So am I.”

“Yes, you are, and you’re going to do great things in the in between, my Light.” The tears continue to spill down Rey’s cheeks as Ben’s ghost presses his lips to her forehead. She feels it. It’s not much, more like someone was hovering their hand extremely close to her skin but not actually touching her. “But you can’t do that if you’re mourning me.”

Then he fades away into nothing.

“I love you.”

 


	9. Dance With Me? (Finnrose/minor Reylo and Poe/Kaydel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Finnrose! Yay!  
> Prompt: Rose teaching Finn to dance.  
> Original found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/181054042705/rose-teaching-finn-to-dance-the-most

Music drifts through the clearing well into the surrounding woods. The strings of lights are visible from a mile around. The famed Millennium Falcon could be spotted and shot easily by a fighter flying above. The talking and cheering and drinking gives away their location immediately.

Yet, for once, none of these things matter.

They won.

Sure, it isn’t completely over yet, there’s still clusters of First Order troops and officers refusing to surrender along with their Supreme Leader and the final documents are going to be signed tomorrow declaring the end of the First Order and the war, but none of that really matters right now. There’s no threat to their lives and after tomorrow, there won’t be any war. The formalities don’t really matter to the common soldiers.

So, tonight they party.

Chewie brought out some old music holo that Artoo is operating and Threepio is arguing with him about (Finn can’t actually hear the droids conversing, but he just knows). Some Resistance members brought out their own instruments to play. People are dancing and drinking so much that they can barely walk but keep dancing anyways in a clearing next to the Falcon. BB-8 is excitedly zipping around, almost doing a little dance of their own. Chewie and Maz have a group of children around them, regaling stories to entertain those too young to enjoy the alcohol. Chewie has a little one, no older than two or three, asleep in his lap. Even Rey is having fun.

She’s dancing with  _him_ , but she’s having fun. She’s happy, and Finn has to keep reminding himself of that and the fact that  _he_ is the only reason any of them are alive.

“Hey, bud, why are you over here all by your lonesome?” Poe slurs in his inebriated state.

“Eh, dancing isn’t really my thing, besides you’re off drinking, Rey is dancing, and Rose still hasn’t made it back.” Finn shrugs.

“Oh, yeah, that’s what I came over to tell you, Rose and her crew just commed in, they’ll be here in a few minutes.” Poe hiccups. “She asked for you to wait for her, and I told her that I’d make sure you saved her a dance, but clearly  _that_ isn’t an issue.”

“Oh, great,” Finn hopes he sounds less panicked than he is, “Thanks, Poe.”

“You’re welcome, buddy. I’m gonna go back to Kay. I think I’m finally gonna get her to agree to go on a date with me.”

“Good luck, talk to you later.” Finn crosses his arms again and gives his friend a little smile.

“Bye, bud.”

Once Poe is out of eyesight, Finn starts to really panic. He doesn’t know how to dance. There wasn’t any dancing in the First Order unless you were a high-ranking official at a party which Finn was not. There’s been no time for dancing in the Resistance since he joined. He’s going to make a fool of himself and Rose.

He looks back at the crowd, there are a dozen different types of dances being performed to the same song. A few people are just holding their partners and swaying back and forth.  _I could do that_. A group have formed two parallel lines and are performing some dance that is somehow a partner dance, individual dance, and group dance all at once.  _No._  Some are doing a skipping thing, moving rapidly around the makeshift dance floor.  _I’d run into someone._  Rey sweeps past him in some complicated dance that Ky-Ben, his name is Ben, is leading her in. Finn doesn’t know how Rey seems to keep up since she has had about as many dance lessons as him, but it’s probably just something with the Force so he wouldn’t understand it even if he did know.  _That isn’t happening._

“Hey.” Finn jumps, so concentrated on the dancers that he didn’t even notice Rose walk up to him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright,” He leans down to kiss her hello, “How are you? Everyone make it back?”

“Yep, everything went according to plan.” Rose takes his hand and smiles up at him. “What were you so concentrated on? It looked like you were trying to burn holes into something with your eyes.”

“Just, the dancing, there’s a lot of different types.”

“Well, different planets have different dances. It’s interesting to see how many different cultures are represented. Also, I’m not sure I would classify most of this as dancing, more like drunken swaying.” Rose eyes a couple getting a little too handsy for the public setting and handful of children present. “Poe did promise me, though, that you’d save me a dance.”

“He did, didn’t he?” Finn sighs. “I’m sorry, Rose, I don’t know how.”

“Then I’ll teach you.”  Rose grabs his other hand and pulls him off the tree he was leaning against.

“I’m going to look stupid.” He warns.

“Everyone is far too drunk to care, Finn, besides I’m sure you won’t look stupid.” She tugs a little harder. “Now come here.”

He does as she says, allowing her to place one of his hands on her waist and take the other in hers, similar to the position that Rey and Ben are in, causing another sliver of panic to surge through him. “I’m sorry if I step on your toes.”

“That’s part of learning, when I was little, I stepped on Paige’s toes all the time.” The mirth in Rose’s eyes dim to something more somber. “On Hays Minor, at night our parents would dance around the room, we had a little music holo that we hid in this little hole in the wall that was covered with one of the cots. When we got old enough, Paige and I learned, dancing with each other alongside our parents. I looked forward to that every day, it was the best part of my day until…”

“They’re proud of you, Rose, I know they are. It’s like Rey said with Leia, they are simply one with the Force now, watching over us all. Someday, we’ll be joining them there.” Finn ducks his head down so he’s closer to eye level with her and only has to speak at a whisper so only she can hear. “No one’s ever really gone.”

“You’re right, they wouldn’t want me being sad right now. It’s a happy time, the war we fought for is over, we’re victorious. Their sacrifice wasn’t for nothing.” She sniffs and straightens her shoulders.

“Exactly.” Finn smiles warily.

“Alright,” Rose releases her hand from his shoulder to wipe at her eyes, “let’s get started. You’re going to start by stepping forward with your right foot.”  _Right._  “Now to the side with your left.”  _Left._  “Now bring your feet together.”  _Together._ “See? Not that hard. Now, we’re going to do the same thing but mirrored, so step forward with your left.”  _Left._ “To the side with your right.”  _Right._ “And together.”  _Together._ “Basically, we just repeat that and like turn some as we move. It’ll be easier once you get into it. Since you’re taller, technically you should be leading, but I’ll do it until you feel confident.”

“Thank you.” Finn murmurs. Rose smiles, though her eyes are still shining slightly with tears, and drags him onto the dance floor proper. True to her word, Rose pulls him around the dance floor, expertly missing the other dancers, and hopefully making them both look somewhat competent, and murmuring “right, left, together, left, right, together” for his benefit.

“Loosen up, you’re too stiff. No one is watching us.” Rose promises. “Just relax, let the music guide you. Concentrate on me.”

He’s still stiff, but he gets better, even getting confident enough to pull his love closer to him, confident that he probably won’t step on her toes. The song stops, so Rose releases him to clap at the handful of musicians gathered around Artoo before they start the next song. Finn looks around to see the other dancers doing the same, even locking eyes with Rey, her face flushed from drink and exertion, smiling broadly at him.

“Do you want to stop?” Rose asks, sounding disappointed at seeing him look around.

“No, no, I’m going to be the one leading by the end of the night, I am determined.” He insists, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her close to him again, causing her to laugh and kiss him.

He does lead their last dance of the night when it’s well past midnight and half the guests are passed out in a drunken haze. The live musicians have all stopped, so it’s just Artoo’s holo giving them music. It’s a slower song, and he’s sure that they’re still not on-beat with the music, but at this point, they’ve become too tired and too wrapped up in each other to care. They don’t move as much, essentially just doing the swaying that other couples were, but neither really cares.

This is what they were fighting for. For free nights where they can stay up dancing well into the morning without a threat. For stolen kisses in a crowd of their drunken friends. For time without cares. For this chance at happiness-at love-at peace. For her forehead and nose resting against his under the stars. For this little world where only they exist and the only thing that matters is each other.

“I love you.” He admits. During the war, he was so terrified of it. Of telling her, of loving her only to have her ripped away from him. He feared her loving him and then losing him like she’d lost her parents and sister. War is not the time or place for love, but they had it, unvoiced as it was.

“I love you, too.” She smiles sleepily, pressing her lips to his.

That was when Finn really knew that they had won.


	10. Confession (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the kiss ask, how about confessing feelings? I always love those scenes! ❤  
> Reasons to Kiss: 13. Confessing Feelings  
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/181119686345/for-the-kiss-ask-how-about-confessing-feelings-i

It’s his fourth month in the Resistance when he finally gets her alone for more than a few minutes. Sure, they’re together all the time, but there are always other people present. 

Meetings: People

Meals: People

Walking Anywhere: People

Even their time spent training is spent surrounded by people. Everyone wants to watch the two of them fight with lightsabers. Meditation basically never happens because there is always something else happening. 

But today they’re being sent on a mission. Just the two of them. Alone.

Ben might actually cry.

“You’re tired.” Rey comments, finishing entering the coordinates into the computer for the autopilot. “You can go lay down ‘til we get there, I can keep watch.”

“I’m fine.” He waves his hand, looking back at the Falcon’s dash. “I…I actually need to talk to you about something.”

“What’s wrong?” Her eyes shoot wide open.

“Nothing’s wrong.” He panics,  _kriff, of course, I finally get the chance to do this and I’m going to mess it up._ “I promise nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” He reassures her. “I…I’ve wanted to tell you for weeks, months…” He trails off, breaking eye contact with her to look down at his hands.

“Ben?” Her hand comes into his field of view, gently covering his and working her nimble fingers between his. “You’re scaring me.”

His eyes roam up to her face, full of concern and something else. 

He doesn’t think, doesn’t let himself overthink. He just kisses her, pulling away almost as soon as he does but keeping his face close to hers.

“Ben…” She murmurs, taking his jaw in her free hand and forcing him to look at her again. Then, she’s kissing him again, and Ben is pretty sure that he’s actually crying at this point.


	11. Snow Kisses (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the kissing prompt, longing in the snow please. ❤️  
> Reasons to Kiss: 4. Longing  
> Places Where People Kiss: 7. In the Snow  
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/181219963710/for-the-kissing-prompt-longing-in-the-snow

They made a bet with their friends before they left: if Ben and Rey can make it through the entire trip without kissing once, the rest of them will cover the couple’s portion of the expenses.

_“You two are disgusting, the actual worst.” Poe declares. “I don’t think I have spent any amount of time with the two of you since you started dating without you kissing.”_

_“We aren’t that bad,” Rey insists, stabbing at the side salad she didn’t want but came with the meal.  
_

_“Yes, you are,” Rose nods, “At first we thought that you two were just going through a Honeymoon period, but it’s been almost two years.”  
_

_“And now we’re going to be stuck in a cabin with you,” Phas groans.  
_

_“You don’t have to-”  
_

_“I have a little proposition.” Hux interrupts Ben cooly. “If the two of you can make it through the entire trip without kissing, the rest of us will cover your part.”  
_

_“And if we fail?”  
_

_“You treat the rest of us to a steak dinner.” Hux crosses his arms. “If you two really ‘aren’t that bad’ then it shouldn’t be a problem. So, no kissing for a week.”  
_

_“And no sex, none of us want to hear that.”  
_

What fools they were. What complete and utter fools who took this bet. They’ve even taken it as a personal challenge not to kiss when they’re alone. They’ve almost failed so many times but caught themselves at the last moment that Rey’s pretty sure they’re about to go mad.

“Okay, five minutes, don’t go outside a twenty-five-yard radius.” Finn declares. They’ve all gathered outside in the snow. A thick blanket had fallen in the night, enveloping the world in a feeling of peace and purity. So, of course, they all decided that it was a perfect time for a group of grown adults to destroy everything with a snowball fight. They’d debated doing teams but couldn’t decide how to split it up, or couples but Phas is single (though Ben would argue that she’s just as competent as any two of them combined), so they’re going free for all. 

Rey runs into the woods surrounding the cabin that the seven of them are using (Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Organa-Solo), finding a perfect little clearing with an already forming snow bank for her to use. Rey’s never experienced snow before, and the little that had fallen when they first arrived in no way prepared her for what a foot of it would be like. She loves it, but she’s also wearing so many layers that she’s more waddling than walking. Looking behind her, Rey notices the very obvious trail she’s left. “Shit.”

 _Wait,_  she has an idea, it may not work, but it’s an idea. She walks around the snowbank and then in a few different directions before taking off her gloves and climbing a nearby tree. She doubts anyone would look above their heads for her, and hopefully her strange trail will confuse them enough for her to get them.

“That’s time.” Someone yells, then another person, and it echoes around the forest as each of them yells. Rey gathers snow from the tree limbs surrounding her, forming it into a loosely compacted ball.  _This is it_. 

It’s Finn that walks past her first, and she manages to nail him right in the chest before he even notices that something’s amiss. 

“Oh, fuck you, Jakku.” He angry whispers up at her. She simply places a finger over her lips in reply, refusing to let him ruin her perfect spot.

Hux passes next, and she hits him right in the face which brings her far more glee than it should. He doesn’t even talk to her, just glares and stalks off.

The third person to walk by her tree is Ben, her Ben who takes notice of the footprints and random paths. Unlike with the other two, she waits to see what he will do if he can figure it out. He’s smart, and he knows her better than any of the rest of them do, but she won’t let him walk away. He follows the trails with his eyes before they land on the gloves she removed earlier. “Rey.”

His chocolate eyes shoot upwards straight to hers only to be met with the handful of snow she drops on him. Then, she drops down too, though far less gracefully than she would like, tackling him to the ground and straddling his hips. Ben wipes at his eyes before glaring up at his fiancée smiling happily back at him. “Hello.”

“How nice of you to drop in.” He deadpans, breath still heavy from her knocking the wind out of him. He lets his head drop back into the snow, looking ethereal with his raven locks against the pure white, like a male Snow White or something. His red lips parted and pale skin flushed from the cold, and Rey’s kees might be getting soaked through and her hands may be scraped from the climb, but she just can’t help herself and presses her chapped lips to his. 

An audible groan escapes both of them as their lips and tongues meet. It’s only been days, but it’s felt like weeks since they did this. It’s kisses, just kisses, something that’s so small in the grand scheme that not having them shouldn’t affect them, just skin against skin after all. Their relationship is far past being built on physical sensation, they’re connected on much deeper levels, every level possible for human beings. Their friends joke that they never believed in soulmates until Ben and Rey.

But, God, is kissing nice. 

His plush lips against hers, his hands working their way under her layers of clothing to feel her skin, his silken hair between her fingers. It’s just so good. Something so simple, yet it erupts indescribable feelings within them. It may just be their skin touching, but it feels like their souls meeting.

“Ben? Rey?” A voice calls in the distance. “Where are you two? It’s been like twenty minutes!”

Ben and Rey spring apart, they may have lost their personal challenge, but they are not losing this bet.

“If you two are naked, have fun with the hypothermia!” That sounded like Poe. Rey quickly kisses him again as a sort of apology before grabbing another handful of snow and dropping it on his face.

“We’re here.” She yells, looking down at her angry fiancé. “I won.”


	12. Wrapping Paper (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What are you doing to that poor wrapping paper” Reylo
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/181392303890/what-are-you-doing-to-that-poor-wrapping-paper

“What are you doing to that poor wrapping paper?” Ben tries to hold back his laugh from the doorway.

“Forcing it to submit to my will.” Rey seethes, more tape and papercuts than person. 

“Do you want some help?” Ben places his mug on the table and picks a piece of tape out of his girlfriend’s hair.

“No, I am going to conquer this.” She insists, batting away his hand. “If paper can defeat me, then I don’t deserve to live.”

“Just put it in a bag.”

“No! You know that Finn will peek.” Rey grabs the roll of paper from his hands and yanks it back towards her.

“Oh, so this is Finn’s present?”

“Who else would I get a sweater this ugly for? You?” Finn and Rey have a tradition of getting each other the most appalling Christmas sweaters they can find.

“I couldn’t see that it’s a sweater, the paper is in the way. Rey, there’s more paper than present.” He eyes the cluster of shopping bags. “Any of these for me?”

“No, I’ve already wrapped yours. Well, the store wrapped it.” She admits. “And it’s one of those intense wrappings that takes ten minutes to open, so you can’t peak.”

“If you keep layering the paper, Finn is going to take ten minutes to get to his.”

“Out!” Rey points at the door, refusing to look at him. Ben just laughs, kissing Rey on the cheek and grabbing his mug before she has the chance to throw anything at him.


	13. Alone (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 4, 13, or 32 for the prompts!!!!!???
> 
> 4\. “If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I will riot”
> 
> 13\. “You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”
> 
> 32\. “You’re wearing the Santa hat, whether you like it or not”
> 
> I’m going to do 13. Thank you for the prompt and merry Christmas! 
> 
> Original found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/181418229640/4-13-or-32-for-the-prompts

It’s six am on Christmas day when he wakes up. It’s the time he always wakes up, not like he has anything to look forward to. It’s just another day for him that he happens to have off work. He really should sleep, take advantage of this time, but he won’t.

Rey’s well over an hour away (even more through the storm), and on top of that, her boss demanded that she work Christmas Day. She insisted that he shouldn’t risk the storm by trying to come to her. So, here he is, eating cheerios at six am in his kitchen by himself on Christmas morning.

Well, he isn’t entirely alone, Nine-E is here, Nine-E was up at four am and very upset that it was really cold when she went out to potty.

“Well, girl, it’s just gonna be us today. What do you want to do?” The dog just wags her tail in reply. “That’s what I thought.”

They stand like that for a while longer, him eating his cheerios and drinking his coffee. Nine-E doesn’t eat until seven. His phone buzzes in his sweatpants, and there’s only one person who could be texting him this early.

_ I know that you’re up even though you should be asleep, so Merry Christmas! I love you. :) _

Rey.

**Merry Christmas. Be careful on your way to work. I love you, too.**

_ I miss you. _

** I miss you, too. Maybe we can facetime after you get off work. **

_Yes, definitely. I’ll talk to you later, don’t need to text and drive._

**Stay safe.**

And that’s that. So, he’s alone again with his dog in his kitchen. Ben at some point shuffles to the den, grabbing a blanket and curling up with Nine-E to watch whatever movie seems the most appealing on Netflix. But then Nine-E starts whining for breakfast, so he has to get up again.

Ben leans over to place the bowl on the ground when a knock from the door sounds. “The fuck? Eat your breakfast, I’ll go check the door.”

He grumbles something that even he doesn’t entirely understand about people coming to his house this early and on Christmas. But, he all of that goes away when he checks the peephole.

It’s Rey covered in snow and clearly freezing on his front doorstep, presents in hand and about a million layers of clothing on her body. He swings the door open and grabs her before she can even say hello, pulling her out of the cold and into the warmth of his chest. “What are you doing here? Rey, you have work. The roads aren’t-”

She cuts him off, pressing her lips to his because, at this point in their relationship, she’s discovered that’s the most efficient way to quiet him. He responds instantly, pulling her closer to him and just relishing in the fact that she’s actually there. Christmases, when he was a kid, were often lonely, his dad was off doing who knows what, his mother would drag him to parties where even in rooms full of people he felt alone. Hers were even worse, being spent in various foster houses, and none of it really meant anything.

Last year, they stayed in bed until noon and when they did get up, made pancakes in their PJs and drank cocoa while watching various terrible Christmas movies. It had been the best Christmas either of them ever had.

“Rey, what are you doing here?” Ben manages to ask, pulling away from his girlfriend just enough to look her in the eye, brushing snow out of her hair.

“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”


	14. That (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "And, pray tell, what were you planning to with that?" Ben asked incredulously
> 
> Original can be found here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/180639548790/and-pray-tell-what-were-you-planning-to-with
> 
> Apparently, I have forgotten to add a lot of these prompts to this, so y'all are getting a lot tonight.

“And, pray tell, what [are] you planning to [do] with that?” Ben [asks] incredulously.

“Do with what?” She replies innocently, still carrying the thing in question in her arms.

“Rey,” he deadpans, giving her a look of utter annoyance.

“I don’t think I’m planning on doing anything to myself, you could do something to me, though,” she lightly knocks her hip into his, attempting to distract him. 

It doesn’t work.

“Rey, why the hell do you have a porg?” The small creature squawks as soon as it’s addressed.


	15. Party (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You don't get to back out of your office Christmas party," Rey narrowed her eyes at her husband's reflection in the mirror. "Zip me up while you're at it," putting the final touches of lipstick on.
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/180671662745/you-dont-get-to-back-out-of-your-office

“You don’t get to back out of your office Christmas party,” Rey narrows her eyes at her husband’s reflection in the mirror, “Zip me up while you’re at it,” putting the final touches of lipstick on. 

“But I don’t like any of these people,” Ben complains but does as she says.

“You don’t like any people,” Rey reminds him.

“I like you,” His hands wander around the velveteen at her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest, “I like you quite a bit.”

“And I’ll be there the entire item, you’ll be fine,” Rey turns and starts smoothing down his dress shirt, “If you want to leave early, we’ll find some excuse, but we have to show our faces.”

“I love you.”


	16. Millicent (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reylo - Millicent for the prompt, please
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/179265902700/reylo-millicent-for-the-prompt-please

Thanks to the Force Bond they share, Rey has seen the Supreme Leader of the First Order in a variety of awkward situation and states of dress, their third connection still being the most prominent in her mind.

She’s seen him bloodied and bruised, half-naked and sweating, in meetings, in private, in every imaginable situation, or so she thought.

“Maybe black isn’t always the most appropriate color,” she comments, studying the orange hairs that cover his body; they’re short and not distinctive enough for her to recognize them as belonging to one species or another. Then, she notices the shallow cut on his cheek, “What got you?”

“Hux got a cat,” he grumbles, “her name is Millicent, and she and Hux deserve each other.”


	17. Fancy (Finnrose/minor Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finnrose, Fancy? Please? :)  
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/179265583370/finnrose-fancy-please

“Uh, Ben, I can’t do it,” Finn motions to his half-tied-half-rumpled tie around his neck.

“I told you that you should’ve practiced before today, we don’t have time for this,” Ben grumbles, walking over to the other man and attempting to fix his mistakes when a knock sounds from the door, “Who is it?”

“It’s me,” Rey calls from the other side, Ben waves his hand to let his wife enter the room, kissing her cheek when she walks up next to him, “Oh, Finn, you look very fancy, very handsome.”

Finn doesn’t trust himself to speak without throwing up, seeing Rey in her dress for some reason making everything suddenly real, so Ben talks for him, “What do you need?”

“I just came by to make sure that you two were running on time, after all, we don’t want you to to be late meeting Rose at the altar.”


	18. Velvet (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: REYLO - velvet
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/179265012255/reylo-velvet

Rey has never had a palette for the finer things in life; growing up on Jakku certainly made sure of that.

But this, this soft, dark red-purple fabric pulled tight at her waist, draping elegantly down her legs, and trailing behind her as she walks, she likes this.

She’s been rubbing her hands up and down it since they helped her put it on; if she rubs one way it goes smoothly, but if she rubs it the other way all of the little threads stand up and the fabric looks even darker.

“It’s called velvet, my Empress,” a low, dark voice behind her states.

She turns to look at the man, her husband as of a few hours ago, wearing a cape of the same fabric, “Thank you, my Emperor.”


	19. Laundry (FinnPoe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finn and poe: laundry
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/179259652165/finn-and-poe-laundry

For most of his life, laundry day has been the worst day of Poe’s week, which always lead to him putting it off until he was out of clothes.

There’s too many different steps and different liquids you have to add that all have different measurements, sometimes you should use a full dryer sheet others you should just use half, and don’t even get him started on ironing and actually putting the clothes away.

The shared laundry room is always busy, people never come to get their things, and some decide to hang out in there (he even swears that he once almost walked in on a couple).

All in all, doing laundry absolutely sucks.

But now, watching Finn walk around their shared apartment in nothing but a pair of loose-fitting pants and a thin shirt while being painfully domestic with the laundry hamper propped on his hip, Poe thinks that laundry day might just be his favorite day of the week.


	20. Catnip (Hux/Phasma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: P hasma and hux: catnip
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/179260304695/p-hasma-and-hux-catnip

There are some things that never leave the places they occur whether that be due to a pact of trust or the death of everyone involved.

This is the former, Captain Phasma out of her armor, stroking an orange cat with General Hux holding a small toy womprat in an attempt to induce the cat into movement.

They made a bet, you see, a bet that Hux could persuade his pet to leave Phasma’s lap through whatever means necessary, and desperate times call for desperate measures.

So, Hux pulls out the small black box filled with Millicent’s favorite thing, to which Phasma hisses, “Cheater.”

“We said whatever means, catnip is included in that,” Hux replies, stroking the cat which abandoned Phasma’s lap.


	21. Closer (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the kiss prompt, 17, Reylo? Please. I hope you have a good evening!
> 
> 17\. Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/182018565325/for-the-kiss-prompt-17-reylo-please-i-hope-you

* * *

The alcove is small, too small for both of them, but it’s their only choice. Their mission to Canto Bight has been upended by the presence of a First Order officer and their five stormtroopers. They’d done everything so well, planned out everything. 

Rey is in a white dress with black diamonds running down the sides, Ben is in a black suit trimmed with white. They each have on enough makeup for five people in an attempt to alter their faces enough to not be easily recognized. 

Now, she’s in a dress and heels for nothing. They couldn’t get to him, they failed this mission.

The sound of two stormtroopers walking in tandem closer to them is perhaps the loudest thing she’s ever heard.

_Ben?_

**What do we do?**

Closer.

_Ben, kiss me._

**What?**

Rey doesn’t bother replying, just grabs onto his collar and presses her lips to his. He freezes for just a second before crushing her against him. She muses his hair in an attempt to make it look like they’ve been here a while. 

It’s incredible. His lips are soft and warm, The sensations are overwhelming, he’s overwhelming. 

Closer.

_Closer._

He pushes further into her until there’s no space between them. 

Closer.

One of her hands wanders under his suit jacket to where she knows his saber is.

_Lightsaber._

His right hand moves down to her thigh, slipping into the slit of her skirt and finding the weapon strapped to her thigh. He tries not to touch her skin, but his knuckles brush against her bare thigh, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake. 

Closer.

Rey moans, hiking her leg up against his hip, mimicking the drunk couples she’d passed in the base a few times.

Closer. 

The footsteps speed up past them and down the hall, but they don’t stop. Ben’s hand leaves her saber and cups her thigh. 

_Kriff._

“Ben,” she breathes against his mouth, kissing him again and again. 

“Rey.”

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” A strange voice jolts them out of their reverie. Ben jumps away from her like she burned him, and the owner of the voice comes into her view. He’s an older man, dark-skinned and grayed hair, who clearly did not get the memo about wearing black and white to Canto Bight. “Little Starfighter, what have you gotten yourself into this time?”


	22. Missing (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 52, Reylo
> 
> 52\. Accidentally Witnessed kiss
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/182037627395/52-reylo

“Rey?” Finn calls, weaving his way through the halls of the base. Rey didn’t come to breakfast which is not like her at all and left Finn concerned. After a lifetime on Jakku, Rey would never pass on a meal unless the situation was dire. “Rey?”

 _Maybe she overslept, she’s been training pretty hard the past few days,_  Finn turns down the hall, all but running to her room. The halls are pretty empty, thank the Maker, so him running and yelling for Rey doesn’t cause a panic, though he does meet Poe about halfway there.

“Poe, have you seen Rey?”

“No, was she not at breakfast?”

“No.” Finn shakes his head.

“Maybe she and Ben started training early, you know how they are.” Poe shrugs. “If you find her, tell her Leia scheduled a meeting for fourteen-hundred.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go check her room.”

“Good luke, bud.”

It’s a short walk to Rey’s room, and Finn doesn’t even bother knocking before entering, neither of them has ever really cared about privacy from each other. 

He should have knocked.

Rey is perched on Ben Solo’s lap, both half dressed at most and  _kissing_. The couple’s heads snap to him, and Finn’s entire life flashes before his eyes. Ben practically  _growls at Finn_  and hides Rey’s body with his own.

“What is it, Finn?” Rey asks as she pulls the sheet over her chest, her face redder than Ben’s lightsaber. “Is something wrong?”

“Uh…” Finn stands there, blinking stupidly and ready for Ben to murder him. “There’s a…uh…a meeting at…um… fourteen-hundred.”

“Alright, we’ll be there.”

“Okay, bye.” 

Eventually, Finn makes it back to Rose in the mess hall.

“Did you find Rey?”

“Yep.”

“And?”

“Ben Solo’s biceps are bigger than my head.”


	23. Sorry (Reylo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the kiss prompt, 6 Reylo but Rey is captured
> 
> 6\. "I'm sorry" kiss
> 
> Original can be found on Tumblr here: https://pride-and-prejudice-in-space.tumblr.com/post/182076501875/for-the-kiss-prompt-6-reylo-but-rey-is-captured

It was madness to begin with, thinking that this could work. How did she ever think that she could get away with this?

Rey is thrown unceremoniously into the cell, falling onto her side and glaring at the stormtrooper who pushed her so hard. 

“Your execution is scheduled for in the morning, sleep well.” The gener-newly proclaimed Supreme Leader smiles in a way that makes Rey’s stomach churn. He and his guards turn and leave the cell, enclosing her in darkness save for the dim overhead light.

Rey wants to scream, wants to rip the door apart with her bare hands, wants to…wants to see him at least one more time. There’s two Ysalamir in cages outside of the cell, cutting her off from the Force. She wants to sleep. She’s just…so tired, tired of all of it, the war, the Force, just all of it.

“Rey?” A thick voice barely murmurs behind her.

“Ben?” She snaps her head around, seeing the barest outline of his form on the cot. He looks so small; like he shrunk several inches since the last time she saw him.

“Yes.”

“Ben,” Rey cries, practically throwing herself into his arms and sobbing into his shoulder. He grunts in pain but holds her anyways, he’s still strong. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I came here to get you out and now…I failed, and I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t have come, you don’t deserve this.”

“I couldn’t just let you die.” She croaks, looking back up at his scarred, handsome face. He looks sick, miserable. “I couldn’t just let that slimy git execute you.”

He doesn’t reply to that, probably doesn’t know how since now that slimy git is going to execute both of them. Rey buries her face in his neck again and cries for Force knows how long, and he just holds her, keeps her together. It could be minutes, could be hours later when a strange state of calm overtakes her, and she sits next to him on the cot, holding his bare hand in hers and resting their heads together.

“Why did they put us in the same cell?” Rey fidgets with their joined hands, memorizing each line of his palm, each callous, each scar with her fingertips.

“Ysalamir lizards are rare, and Hux is confident to the point of stupidity. He’s teasing us, putting us together, giving us a chance to think we could get out of this only for us to fail.” 

“Then he doesn’t know us very well.” Rey thinks back to that night in the throne room, they had been magnificent, fighting side by side like that. They could’ve taken on the entire galaxy, just the two of them. “I want nothing more than put my lightsaber through his chest.”

“I understand the feeling.”

“I made a new one.” She informs him.

“What does it look like?”

“I had to use the old crystal that split in two, it’s dual-ended and still blue. Rose, my friend, helped me with it. It’s easier for me to fight with than the old one because I can use it like my staff on Jakku.”

“I’m not sure that I can imagine you being any better a fighter.” 

“There’s always room for improvement.” She jokes, turning his large hand over to memorize the back of it.

“More room for some than others.”

“But the point is that you improve.” She lifts her head from his shoulder to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I'm sorry for all of it."

She doesn’t know who moves first or if they move in tandem, but the next moment they’re kissing. It’s soft and warm and says everything that words can’t, each confession, each apology, each declaration of love, each thought of what could have been. They should’ve done this sooner, should have done this months ago, should’ve been together months ago.

But none of that matters now because it’s all coming to an end in a few hours.

What matters is here and now, not the war, not Hux, not the Resistance, not the Force, not what tomorrow will bring. The only thing that matters is his lips pressed against hers and his hand holding onto hers like a lifeline.

“If we get out of this, I’m going to marry you,” he brushes his nose up and down against hers when they need to breathe.

“When.”

“Yes, when we get out of this, I’m going to marry you. I’ll take you to see every planet in the galaxy until you decide which one you like best, and we’ll move there, have a little house, have some kids, grow old together.”

“Could we have a garden? One with flowers and fruits and vegetables?” Rey smiles lazily against his lips.

“Anything you want.” He kisses her again. “I’ll give you anything you could ever want, anything to make you happy.”

“The only thing I need is you, Ben.” 

They spend the rest of the night like that, holding each other, kissing, talking about their new life together. It’s the most at peace either of them has ever felt, barefoot and in their prisoner-issue clothes on a cot too small for both of them.

When the blast door opens, they don’t even really care anymore, it’s almost over-all the pain and suffering that they’ve endured. At least they can be together, for this.

Two stormtroopers enter with no sign of Hux.

“Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?” Ben asks, looking at the trooper on the left. Their armor doesn’t fit, and they barely reach the other one’s shoulder. The two look at each other before removing the helmets. The taller one is a man with dark skin and black hair that Ben has already met before, but the other-

“Congratulations, you are being rescued.” The short one, a woman with black hair and brown eyes, smiles broadly at them.


End file.
